Spic N SpanEntry for NaughtyHeels OS Contest
by 3kdz4me
Summary: Bella picks up a temporary summer job to help a friend out and gets more than she bargained for. Humor, lemons, all the good stuff.


**NaughtyHeels Anonymous One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Spic N Span**

**Name of Song and Artist of Inspiration Song: In Your Room - The Bangles**

**Characters: Edward/Bella (AH)**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE, ALL HERS**

* * *

_**In Your Room by The Bangles**_

_I love it in your room at night  
You're the only one who gets through to me  
In the warm glow of the candlelight  
Oh, I wonder what you're gonna do to me_

_In your room  
I come alive when I'm with you  
I'll do anything you want me to  
In your room_

_I love it in your room all day  
When you're gone I like to try on all your clothes  
You won't regret it if you let me stay  
I'll teach you everything that a boy should know_

_In your room  
I'm alive when I'm with you  
Gonna make your dreams come true  
In your room_

_I feel good in your room  
Let's lock the world out  
Feels so good when we kiss  
Nobody ever made me crazy like this_

_I'll do anything you want me to  
I only want to be with you  
In your room  
In your room_

* * *

**BPOV**

_"Bella, I've been waiting so long for you. I want you. I need you. Let me make love to you."_

RING

_"Bella, please, I need to be buried inside of you."_

RING

_"Bella, I want you, and only you. . .. forever."_

RING

Damn.

"Hello."

"Bella? Oh Bella, thank goodness you are home!"

_Angela?_

"Yeah," I said as I tried in vain to rub the sleep out of my eyes, "I got in late last night after turning in my final project. Is something wrong, Ang?"

Angela Webber has been one of my best friends for years. We went to high school and college together. She got her 4 year degree in business. . .something. . .and went on to open and run her own successful cleaning business. I stayed for my Master's Degree in literature, with hopes of teaching some day.

Still, none of that explained why she had chosen to wake me up so damn early this morning.

"Bella, I need your help. Have you found a summer job yet?"

_Oh no. This can't be good._

"No, Ang, I just came home last night. Why?"

"Perfect! One of my cleaning ladies quit and I'm in a bind. Can you help out until I can hire someone new?"

"Aww Ang," I groaned, "I just got home and besides, I've never been a maid."

"Bells. . . .pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? I really need you - just for a short time."

Calling me by my old nickname was a low blow. I bet she was pouting too.

I cannot resist the pout.

"Dammit! Fine!"

"You're the best! I owe you, big time!" She squealed. She actually fucking squealed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just let me get back to sleep."

"Uh, Bella. . . I kind of need you to come in as soon as you can."

I groaned. Loud.

"You owe me SO BIG Angela Webber!"

"I know, I konw. Love you! See you soon!"

And then, she hung up. Smart move. I was about to express my feelings to her too.

I drug myself up out of my bed and headed down the hall to the one bathroom in the house I still shared with my Dad. I thought about getting an apartment, but Charlie seemed to need some looking after and the rent was cheap. . . .or free, actually.

I already did all the cleaning and cooking here, so being a maid couldn't be too different, right?

I walked into Angela's office 30 minutes later. I had just thrown on some jeans and a t-shirt, and put my hair up in a messy bun. I figured that if I was supposed to dress a certain way, Angela would let me know.

She was so happy to see me and so thankful that I agreed to help her that I almost felt bad for wanting to slap her. Almost.

Angela gave me a list of the houses I was supposed to clean and a list of the duties at each place. She also gave me the dish on the owners of the houses I was to clean.

A majority of my list was older ladies. The ones who were able to did most of the picking up for themselves, out of habit, but still needed someone to do the "heavy lifting."

One client was a gorgeous single doctor at the local hospital. Angela told me that he was very neat, but very picky. His list was long and detailed. _Great._ He's a high-maintenance pretty boy.

_I might as well get started._ I headed out with my new set of house keys, alarm codes, my list and the biggest smile I could muster up.

Angela had called ahead to let the clients know to expect a new cleaning lady. We didn't want to scare anyone. The ladies I worked for took all of the morning and most of the afternoon. It wasn't that the work took long, but some of the ladies were home and liked to chat. I didn't mind so much. They seemed to be lonely and it reminded me of talking with my Grandma Swan.

Maybe I could bake some extra cookies to bring with me next time.

The last house on my list was Dr. Tight-Ass. His house was immaculate. Why was I here? I looked over his list.

_Wow. He really is a tight ass._

I shrugged and set to work. It went quickly because there was no dust. . .to dust. I cleaned his guest bathroom, but I don't know why. It didn't look like it had ever been used. Honestly, if not for the coats in his closet, I would think that no one really lived here.

His bedroom was astounding. The king sized bed was dramatic and graceful. The high profile headboard had sweeping scroll-work and a canopy feature with classic ball finials. The bedding was equally extravagant, yet still masculine.

I couldn't help myself. I had to check out his closet. It. Was. Huge.

There's not a woman I know who wouldn't kill a man to have a closet like this. I inhaled deeply and was delighted to be engulfed in a wonderful scent. I sniffed his clothes. I took out a gorgeous leather jacket and slipped it on. It was huge on me. _This guy must be HUGE!_

I wrapped it around me and breathed in deep. He smelled like heaven. I can't even describe it.

_Who is this guy??_

I made it through my first week with no problems. Most houses just got cleaned once a week, but some of the lonely old ladies had me coming in twice a week. I started baking cookies for the blue hairs (as Charlie called them). He didn't mind, though, because he also reaped the benefits of my chocolate chip cookie making.

I wasn't sure if Dr. Tight-Ass would want any or not, but really, what single man wouldn't like them? Right?

Friday was my day to clean his house and I actually looked forward to it. Once again I found myself in his bedroom, trying on his clothes. The smell of this man made me almost want to carry an extra pair of panties in my purse.

I really needed to see what he looked like. Surely he had pictures around here somewhere. I started looking around while I was dusting. I walked into the living room and there on the mantel were some elegantly framed photographs. They appeared to be of a family. Brothers? Sisters? But which one was Dr. T-A? I scanned over the photos and there he was in his lab coat, stethoscope around his neck, and the sexiest crooked smile I had ever seen. He was an Adonis.

_Come to Mama._

He had a mess mop of dark coppery colored hair. I have never seen that color before. I wonder if all of his hair is that color. . . .

Man alive. I was gong to have some hot dreams tonight! This job isn't bad after all. In fact, I might just call Angela to tell her that I would gladly work for her all summer!

I went back to his bedroom and took off his clothes. I got dressed and finished up my cleaning. When I finished, I left the small plate of cookies on the kitchen counter. I was turning into a cookie baking pervert. Still . . . next Friday couldn't come soon enough.

**EPOV**

It had been another long day at the hospital and all I wanted to do was come home and relax. Fridays seemed to be busy days for me and I really wanted a hot meal and a cozy bed. I knew the cleaning lady was supposed to come today, and I was eager to get home and see if the new lady was still using that new scented cleaner.

I got a call last week from the service telling me that they would be sending someone new to my house. I wasn't surprised. I know I have a rather long list, and quite frankly, whoever had been working in my house wasn't doing a very good job. After last Friday, though, I could really tell a difference.

My list had been followed to the letter and there was a new fragrance in the air. It was fresh and beautiful. Like flowers and strawberries, but not sickeningly so like some air fresheners.

When I walked in the door tonight I could immediately sense my new favorite smell. Ahhh. . . .cleaning day. I took a deep breath and headed into the kitchen for a drink. I noticed something sitting on the counter covered in foil. It was cookies! Mom must have been here. I would have to call and thank her for thinking of me.

Chocolate chip cookies were my favorite and it really put a smile on my face after such a long day. I dialed the familiar number to my parents' house and Mom answered on the first ring.

"Mom, you're the best!"

I heard her chuckle. "Thank you, Edward! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"The cookies are fabulous," I said in a muffled tone as I jammed one in my mouth.

"Cookies?"

"Yes, Mom. The plate of fresh chocolate chip cookies that you left for me. They are even better than I remembered! Thank you!"

Mom laughed lightly and said, "Edward. I didn't bring you cookies. Are you sure you don't have a _girlfriend_ who could have dropped them off at your house?"

_Girlfriend._ I didn't have one of those. After a couple of bad relationships, and a busy work schedule, a girlfriend was the last thing I wanted or needed. I was tired of the girls who wanted to date me because I was a doctor. Wasn't there anyone real left in the world any more who could see me for me? _Sigh._

"Mother, I have told you before that I do not have nor do I want a girlfriend right now."

"Well Edward, if I didn't leave them, and I know your sister can't bake without the fire department making a visit, who left them for you?"

"The only women who come to my house are you, Alice and the cleaning lady. Ohhhhhh, the cleaning lady. I have a new one. They must be from her. Wow. These are great."

"Better than mine?"

_Yes._ "Of course not Mom! Yours are always the best!" _Until now._

"Hmm. . .so who is this cleaning lady of yours, Edward?"

"I'm not sure, but whoever she is, she is getting a raise!"

Mom and I laughed and talked some more before we hung up. All in all, this was turning into a great night.

I went into my room to head to bed and stepped into my closet to set out my clothes for tomorrow. _What? Doesn't everyone do that? _When I got into my closet, I was hit full force with my new favorite smell.

_Had she been cleaning in my closet? That's not on the list._

I sniffed my clothes and noticed that one of my dress shirts really smelled like her new cleaner. Strange. Had I left it out perhaps and she hung it up for me? Not likely. I was planning on calling the service anyway to tell them how pleased I was with my new cleaning lady, so maybe I would ask then.

I couldn't wait for next Friday.

**BPOV**

I guess I was doing a good job cleaning, because the next time I stopped in the office to check in with Angela, she said that she had been getting lots of good phone calls about me. . . .including Dr. Fuck Me. _Okay, so after I saw his picture, I changed his name. _Also, by the way he was behaving in my dreams of late . . .Dr. Fuck Me was a very appropriate name.

The cookies were a hit and he liked the way I had been cleaning his already spotless house. She also mentioned that I was using some fragrance that he raved about?? Not sure what he was talking about. Maybe he was a little off. . . .not cool.

Friday rolled around again and I headed to my favorite place once again, this time with oatmeal cookies in tow. I had been there a few times now and I ran straight to his bedroom and threw on a comfy t-shirt that I found in one of his drawers. _I am a creeper. They should lock me up._

I grabbed my ipod and turned on some tunes, dancing around the living room as I cleaned. I was singing along and really enjoying myself when I caught sight of something out of the corner of my eye.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as I turned to see a pixie like woman staring at me with the biggest grin I had ever seen.

_Oh. Shit._

"Oh, umm. . . hello. . . I am SO, so sorry. I was just, and then I saw and I usually don't, ugh. I'm sorry." I hung my head in shame.

Who was this woman? His girlfriend? I thought he was single? Was I going to get fired. This really couldn't look worse. Here I am, dressed in Dr. Fuck Me's clothes, dancing around the living room like an idiot. Oh, this is bad. This is really bad. Why in the hell is she still smiling at me like that?

"Hi," she said, still with the shit-eating grin on her face, "I'm Alice Cullen. Edward's sister. You must be the new cleaning lady? No wonder Edward raves about you. .. . "

_Raves about me? What?_

"Umm, yes, Ms. Cullen. I am the cleaning lady. I didn't realize that you were stopping by today."

"Obviously not," she said with a laugh. She doesn't seem to be mad at me. _Why isn't she mad at me?_ "Do you clean all of your clients homes while wearing their clothes and dancing around, leaving them cookies that rival my Mother's?"

_Cookies that rival their mother's? W.O.W._

"No, oh gawd, I just, I don't. . ." I stammered, " I don't know what came over me. It's just that your brother's clothes smell SO good and I couldn't resist. I won't ever do it again, and I understand if you need to report me. I'll just get my things and go."

"NO! Please stay. I'm sorry, but you have to admit that finding you here like this was rather amusing." _Gee . . .I'm sure not laughing._

"Let's start over, I'm Alice. What is your name?"

"I'm Bella Swan. Nice to meet you. So, the cookies were a hit?" I couldn't help but smile at her.

"The cookies were a hit. Actually you seem to be a huge hit with my brother, and now I know why. He didn't mention how beautiful you are, but I'm glad I stopped by. Honestly, I was really hoping for the chance to meet you. Edward hasn't talked about a woman who wasn't a patient in so long, I was sure he had made you up!"

"Oh, well I haven't ever actually met Dr. F. . .I mean, uh, Edward, so he couldn't have told you."

"Well, he should definitely meet you, Bella. I think you two would really hit it off." Then, she winked at me. WINKED. At me.

"I always come on Friday afternoons because that's my scheduled time. I was told that he picked it because he wouldn't be home, so I doubt that I will ever meet him. Thanks for the vote of confidence, though! It means a lot. I've never been a maid before and I really only started doing this to help out a friend, so it's nice to know I'm doing something right."

By the time Alice left, I was done cleaning and was on my way to having a new best friend. She even gave me a big hug when she left. _Awkward._

My dreams that night were by no means G-Rated. Dr. Fuck Me was doing just that, in every possible way. I woke up panting, still aroused from the vision of that beautiful copper colored hair down between my legs. Mmmmmmmm. . . .Dr. Fuck Me eating at the pie shop. . . . .

All I could think about was what I wanted him to do to me on that gorgeous king sized bed of his. I could see it all, candle light, naked bodies exploring each other. . . oh, what I wanted to show that man. I hadn't even met him yet, and I already knew that I would do anything he asked me to. LOVE. THIS. JOB.

I sent Angela flowers.

**EPOV**

_"Edward, fuck me. I need you baby, give me your cock!"_

_Gladly. "Bend over and brace yourself baby, because this is NOT going to be gentle!"_

RING

_"Fuck Edward, right there. . .yes, yes, just like that!"_

RING

_"Come on my cock baby, I want to hear you scream my name!"_

RING

_Damn._

"Hello?"

"Eddddddddddddwaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrd! Wake up sleepy head!" _Damn Pixie._

"Aww Alice, I was having the best dream ever. Why did you have to call so early?"

"Would this dream happen to have been spurred on by a certain cleaning lady who comes to your house every Friday afternoon? One who leaves you delicious cookies?"

"What do you know, Alice? Have you been talking to Mom?" _I knew I never should have said anything to my Mother. She has a big mouth!_

"Maybe. I also _may_ have dropped by your house yesterday and met her. . .in the flesh."

I was awake now. "You did?" I gulped. "What was she like, Al?"

"You should come home early next Friday and see for yourself. I think you would be pleasantly surprised. Bella is wonderful!"

"Bella, huh? Well, Al, you know I don't have time for stuff like that. Things are really busy at the hospital right now."

"Things are always busy, Edward. When are you going to take time for you?"

"Alice, she's the maid. I really doubt I would have anything in common with a 50-year-old housewife."

"Tsk-tsk, Edward. I know that our mother didn't raise you to be so arrogant."

"I'm not trying to be a snot, Al, but seriously, I've never seen this woman, but the last one they sent me looked like Alice from the Brady Bunch. . . no offense."

"None taken. Besides, even Miss Alice was getting her freak on with Sam the Butcher. Trust me, Edward. She's not only beautiful, but funny and smart and everything you need."

Beautiful, smart and funny? "But why is she working for a cleaning service then?"

"Hello, Edward! Summer job! Getting her Master's Degree in Literature!"

Oh. _Ohhhhh._ She is smart. Really though, I'm so tired of putting my heart out there only to have it crushed. Besides, it's too cliche to fall for the maid. . .right?

"She does sound wonderful, Sister Dear, but I'm fine how I am. No heart-fail for me, thanks."

"All I'm asking is that you think about it, Brother Dear. I know you'll love her as much as I do already!"

I finally agreed to think about it since that's the only way I was going to be able to get my sister off the phone. She had WAY too much energy in that little body. I couldn't help but to think about how she had already met Bella, and seemed to think she would be perfect for me. Alice always has had a way of knowing about things that I could never figure out. Maybe I should consider this. . .

I had set out my favorite t-shirt the night before, and went to put it on. As soon as I got it over my head, there is was. Bella's scent. _Wait. On my t-shirt? What happens here on Friday afternoons?_ Maybe I did need to come home early next week.

**BPOV**

My weeks never seemed this long. Why was this week so damned long? Maybe I was eager for Friday to come around so that I could go to Dr. Fuck Me's house? _No, I shouldn't think that way._ What would a gorgeous man like that want with me, a maid. Of course, I was in school getting my Master's Degree, but would that mean much to someone who had gone through as much schooling as Edward? Surely not.

No point in getting my hopes up. I made my cookies, peanut butter blossoms this week, and headed out.

Friday came and I was nervous. I knew that Alice just wanted to be my friend, but how did I know her brother would approve of what I was doing? I had to keep my own clothes on this time. Damn him for smelling so good. Damn him for his sexy hair. Damn him for fucking me so hard in my dreams every night. _Wait, what?_

I really need to get myself together.

I did my usual ipod dance/cleaning routine, but this time in my own clothes. I didn't want to run the risk of getting caught by Alice and having her tease me any more than she already did. I had talked to her on the phone a lot lately, and I was really beginning to treasure our friendship.

I was about halfway done when I saw something out of the corner of my eye, again. _This seems familiar._ I figured that if Alice was already going to tease me that I would certainly give her something good to tease me about. I shook my hips and gyrated, throwing all the sexy moves in that I could. It was all I could do to not bust out laughing.

Then I noticed. . . .silence. Alice wasn't talking. Alice wasn't laughing. Nothing.

I slowly turned my head and my knees almost gave out. Standing there with his mouth open in shock, and from what I could tell, a very prominent erection was Dr. Fuck Me.

_Oh. Shit._

**EPOV**

I can't believe I'm about to take Alice's advice and leave work early today to surprise my cleaning lady. This can't end well. What if she's old. What if she's a bitch? Alice did say she was young, beautiful and smart. . . right?

Why am I so nervous? Maybe I'm more nervous because she might actually be all of those things that Alice said she was. Was I ready for this?

I pulled my car into the garage and headed for the door to the house. I could hear music playing in the house, and I took a deep breath and quietly opened the door. Inside was the sexiest woman I had ever seen, dancing around my living room, dusting.

My mouth fell open and I was instantly hard. _Damn._

I'm going to buy Alice flowers.

**BPOV**

He's here. In the flesh. Gorgeous, gorgeous flesh. _Hello Dr. Fuck Me . . . please!_

"Dr. Cullen! What a surprise! I didn't realize you were supposed to be home today. I'll finish up quickly and get out of your way." _But I would rather get into your pants._

"It's Bella, right?" _Umm. . . .what? I think I just got laid by his voice. _How could this man be more sexy? Really, how? Naked? _Sheesh, I'm such a perv._

"Yes, sir. I'm Bella." What is wrong with me? Sir? _Gee Bella, you are SO sexy when you fumble around for words like that._

"It's nice to finally meet you in person. I've been so pleased with your work and my sister has told me a lot about you."

"Really?" _Again with the witty comments? Really?_

He chuckled, clearly sensing my inability to form a complete sentence. "Yes, really. I must admit, I was nervous about meeting you, but everything she told me was true."

Everything she told him? Oh no. What did she tell him?

"Well, that could be good or bad, I guess," I tried to say with a smile, "Any hints on what she said?" I laughed a little, hoping he was buying the whole "cool as a cucumber" routine.

"Nothing bad, I assure you. In fact, she may have understated your beauty." Oops, I could tell he didn't mean to say that. He gave me a sheepish smile.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen. It has been a pleasure working for you. I hope my behavior today won't change things for us?"

_Please don't fire me. Please don't fire me. Please don't fire me. Please don't fire me. Please don't fire me. Please don't fire me. _

"Only changes for the better, I hope." Then he smiled. A pantie-dropping smile. Damn, I was wet again.

"Bella, is this your last house for the day?" _What - he's not going to fire me, but now he wants to know if I'm free for the evening? Is this even real?_

"Yes, Sir, this is my last house for the day, and for the week. I always save the best for last!" _Smooth move Bella, you just said that shit out loud._

This time I got an even bigger smile from him. Excellent.

"Please, call me Edward. Are you available for dinner tonight?" Oh, of course. He wants to know if I will cook him dinner. DUH. I knew he was too good looking and way out of my league.

"Sure, Dr. Cullen. . I mean Edward. I will be able to make dinner for you. Let me just check and see what you have in the cabinets and I'll get started."

**EPOV**

_Wait. What? _She thinks I want her to cook for me?

"Oh, no, Bella. I didn't. . "

"That's okay, Dr. Cullen. I know it's not part of my job description, but I'd be happy to help," Bella told me, trying to be cheerful, but failing. Is it possible that she wants to go to dinner with me too?

"Bella, please call me Edward."

"Yes, sir, Edward. I'm sorry."

_SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! I have to fix this!_

"Bella!" I yelled out. She froze and turned to look at me, her eyes as wide open as they could possibly be, and her mouth hanging open.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell but I'm desperately trying to get you to understand that I was asking you out to dinner. At a restaurant. Where someone else will cook." There, I said it. Of course, I sounded like a douche, but I said it.

"Oh! This is so embarrassing!" She began to ramble, as if she were talking to herself, "I can't believe I'm here dancing, though still better than the last time, and SHIT, I'm still talking out loud. What an idiot he must think I am. Damn! Still out loud." By now her face was covered in a beautiful blush and I was covering my mouth so that she couldn't see me laughing. She was adorable.

I wonder what she meant by "the last time?" I'll have to ask the Pixie.

"Please don't be embarrassed, Bella. I just really want to get to know you better. How about we order in and watch a movie? Does that sound better?" _Please say yes, Please say yes, Please say yes. . . . _

"You're sure you still want to have dinner with me?" she asks.

"Yes. I absolutely do."

"Then yes, Edward. I would love to! Pizza or Chinese?" she asks with a big smile on her face.

"Chinese. We can get a couple of different things and share?"

"Sounds great. You call and I'll get the table set up," Bella says as she heads into the kitchen.

Did that just happen? Did I seriously just ask a woman out and she said yes? Okay, well not out, but in, but still! I'm sending Alice flowers twice.

**BPOV**

I'm dreaming. I must be. There is NO WAY that this gorgeous doctor just asked me to stay for dinner. Is this a date? _Surely not._

Why did I say yes? _Because you like him, idiot._ Oh. Good point. Also, that erection. _Just sayin'._

I offered to go into the kitchen to get the plates and everything ready just so that I could catch my breath and try not to come off like a total idiot. I would really have to bring my A game tonight, because, let's face it. . . . what could I possibly offer this guy? I'm just me - plain, boring, bookworm Bella Swan. Maybe I should just take it for what it's worth and enjoy myself. I can do that, right? _I sure hope so._

Edward walked into the kitchen and let me know that the food was on the way, and asked if I wanted wine with my meal? _Good question._ While I do enjoy a nice glass of wine from time to time, I'm what you would call a lightweight. It doesn't take much to make me stupid, and my verbal filter (what little of one that I have) goes right out the window. Still, if I'm going to just take it for what it's worth, I might as well risk it. I never risk anything - never take any chances. Maybe that's why I'm practically a virgin at this age. I'm not ashamed of that, though. After that one time with my high school boyfriend Jake, nothing has ever felt quite right, and in the end, I'm always glad that I made the choice not to take that step with the men who were offering. For some reason, though, Edward seemed different. He was gorgeous and mysterious, and I wanted to uncover all of his secrets. . . .and his cock. _Sorry - couldn't help it._

The food arrived and we ate and drank wine. True to his word, Edward had ordered a variety of dishes and we shared. It was intimate, but not overly so. After the meal was done, we cleaned up together. It was nice to work beside him and let our nerves settle down. I found out that he hasn't dated in a while. He had a really bad break-up with his last girlfriend, and has been somewhat reserved since then. I told him about the couple of boyfriends that I had and that those relationships just never seemed to go anywhere.

We finished the first bottle of wine with supper, and found ourselves lounging on the couch with another chilled bottle on the coffee table - on a coaster, of course. Talking turned to flirting, and flirting was turning into gentle touches.

"Bella, this has really been an incredible evening. I'm so glad I came home early today."

_Oh no, is he telling me the night is over. . .as in leave now?_

"Edward, you are even better than I imagined you to be. I have really enjoyed myself. I could literally just kiss you." _See what I meant about that filter?_

"By all means, then, Miss Swan, kiss away." He leaned in towards me and I was drawn to his mouth like a magnet.

His lips are the softest most sensual fucking lips I have ever had the privilege to touch in my life. I think I want to spend the rest of my life right here. Crap - did I just moan? How much wine did I have? When did it seem like such a good idea to grab his hair and run my tongue along his bottom lip?

Oh, yeah, that. I was right. It was a fabulous idea. _I want this man. Now._

**EPOV**

Did she just moan? _Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck. _I can't remember the last time I felt like this about someone. This is so sudden, but it feels like I have known her forever. Can I do this? Will she want this? I really, really want to fuck this woman.

"Bella, baby," I say between my gasps for breath, "can we take this to my bedroom? Only if you are ready, of course." _Please be ready. Please be ready. Please be ready._

"Edward, yes, I really want you. This is so wrong, but I can't help it. You are so fucking sexy."

_Jackpot._ Thank you universe. I owe you flowers.

I picked Bella up and she wrapped her legs around my waist while we continued to kiss. I could feel the heat from her core against my stomach and I couldn't wait to see what she looked like under those clothes. Staying in was a fabulous idea. Another round of flowers, this time for my lady! _My lady? Really?_

We got to my room, still groping and kissing and I set Bella down on the bed. She started tearing off her clothes and I got rid of mine like a man on fire. Fuck me. She was beautiful. Bella was lying on my bed in just her white cotton bra and panties, biting her bottom lip and it was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. I wanted to taste her entire body. I started kissing her mouth, then moved down, placing kisses all along her jaw and neck. She was moaning and my dick was just getting harder and harder.

I slipped the straps of her bra down and reached behind her to unclasp it. There was no clasp. _Damn trick bra!_

"It opens in the front."

Good, all the better. I opened her bra and saw the most perfect pair of tits I had ever seen. Cute perky pink nipples just begging for my mouth on them. Being the gentleman that I am, who was I to refuse? I licked her right breast and cupped my hand over the left one. Her nipple pebbled in my mouth and it tasted like everything right in the world. It was her scent that had been invading my house. Not a cleaning product, but 100% pure Bella Swan. I couldn't get enough. I gave the same attention to her other breast and slowly started working my way down her body. If her skin tasted that good here, I could only imagine what her pussy would taste like.

I moved down her body and ran my fingers along the waistband of her panties. I looked up at her face to see if she wanted me to continue or to stop here. She was always going to have the chance to stop at any time, but I certainly hoped she didn't want to. She bit her lip again - so fucking sexy - and nodded that I was okay to remove her panties. I slid them down her thighs and she lifted herself up so that I could remove them completely.

Her pussy was bare.

**BPOV**

He removed my panties and stopped to look at me. He was staring at my pussy with his mouth gaping open. Was I hideous? Did I smell? What the fuck?

"Bella, you are beautiful. I have to taste you. You are so wet, baby. Is that all for me?"

I think I just creamed some more. Having him drink my body in like that and tell me how beautiful I am, and then call me baby? Put a fork in me. I'm done.

I let my knees fall apart as Edward spread my lower lips apart and began to slowly lick me from top to bottom and back again. He sucked on my clit and I nearly jumped out of my skin. No one had ever done that to me before and it was pure heaven.

"Edward, that feels so fucking good. Please don't stop!"

"I'm just getting started, baby."

I felt his long finger enter me as he continued his ministrations on my clit. He pumped it slowly before adding a second finger.

"Bella, you are so tight baby. Will you come for me? Come on my hand, baby."

_Baby? Yes, I'll be your baby as long as you keep doing that to me._

He pumped harder and harder and I started to tingle all over. I knew I was on the edge, and he did too when I heard him command me to come as he used his other hand to push on my magic button. I did too. Harder than I ever have before. _I want to do this every day for the rest of my life._

Edward continued to play with my clit as I came down from my orgasm and the touches sent electric shocks through my body. He removed his fingers from inside of me and I grabbed his hand, bringing his fingers into my mouth and cleaned them off with my tongue. Edward's eyes rolled back in his head as he moaned. I pushed him back on the bed and he complied, realizing what I wanted him to do. I pulled his boxer briefs down and caught sight of the promised land - Dr. Fuck Me's cock. _I think it's time I introduced myself to your little friend, Doctor._

This thing was huge. Now, I'm no cock expert, but I have seen a few. This was the biggest one I had ever seen. Jake was hung, but he was no Dr. Fuck Me. Shit. If I can't fit this into my mouth, how am I ever going to take him in my pussy? _If I have to die trying, then I volunteer myself as a sacrifice!_

I wrapped my hands around his shaft and began to lick it like an ice cream cone. I got after his cock like I was starving for it, and he seemed to be enjoying himself.

**EPOV**

_Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk._

I don't know what I've done in this life to deserve this moment, but I could die right here with my cock in Bella's mouth and I would still be the happiest son of a bitch to ever walk the earth. Just damn.

I couldn't wait to be buried inside of her. I wanted to take her every way possible, in ever hole she had to offer. Maybe I'll save that tidbit of information for the next time. _The next time._ I really wanted this. I wanted to do this with her every day for the rest of my life.

_Shit. How much did I drink?_

There was no more waiting. I sat up and rolled over towards my nightstand, desperately hoping I still had some unexpired condoms in there. I opened the drawer and found a new box right on top with a little note on it.

_Thought you might need these. Love, Alice_

My sister? _Boner going down._ Well that was a mood killer. I needed to get this back and fast. I had the sexiest woman ever, naked in bed with me and my sister, whilst saving me with condoms, was making me limp as a rag doll. I looked over at Bella and saw that she was laying back on my bed, resting on her elbows with her legs spread wide open for me. Her pussy was soaking wet and ready for me to fuck with wild abandon. _Boner coming up!_

It's showtime.

I tore open that box of condoms like a mad man and rolled one on my engorged cock. I asked Bella one more time if she wanted to stop here. I would do it, too. I didn't want to stop, but I would. _Please don't say stop, please don't say stop!_

She nodded and I got on my knees between her thighs.

"You've done this before, right?" While I really hoped she hadn't, I also hoped she had because I didn't want this to be painful for her.

"Only once, and that was in high school. Please go slow. I really want this."

You don't have to tell me twice! I lined my cock up with her opening and slowly slid myself in. _This is heaven._

"So tight, baby. So, good. Are you okay?" I paused once I was fully inside of her to make sure she wasn't hurting. She asked me to give her a minute to stretch, and it took all of my willpower, but I did it. Once she gave me the nod to go ahead, I started pumping into her at a steady pace. This has never felt this good. Who was this woman? It was like an electric current was flowing between us, and it only intensified our love making._ Love making? For real? I need to not think about this now. Must fuck Bella._

Bella was making the most delicious sounds - a symphony of moans and gasps. She asked me to fuck her harder, so I pulled out of her and had her get up on all fours.

That was a glorious sight to behold. I got on my knees behind her and plowed into her again, going deeper than before. I must have been hitting all the right spots because she started screaming my name in pleasure. I looked down to watch my cock piston in and out of her and was taken by the sight of her lovely pink puckered ass. If her pussy was this tight, I could only imagine the heaven that awaited me there. I wasn't sure how she would feel about that, but I'm about to come and I want her to come again with me, so I reached my finger down to get it wet from her pussy and slowly rubbed it around her lower opening.

She started moaning and slamming back into me, hard.

"Do you like that baby? When I play with your ass while I'm drilling into you?"

"Yes, Edward, so good. So, so, good." She was gasping for breath. "I'm close again Edward, so close!"

I was close too, and I really wanted this to end with an epic explosion, on both parts. I lubed my finger up again with her juices and stuck just the tip of it inside of her ass. She screamed like a banshee and exploded all around me. The tightening of her pussy around me was all I needed for my toes to curl up at I had the most intense orgasm of my life.

We collapsed on the bed as I pulled out of her and disposed of the condom.

"Edward, that was, I've never, I can't believe you, my ass, just. . . .wow." _Masters in Literature?_ I fucked all of her schooling right out of her!

"Bella, baby, I have to be honest with you. I want to do that again and again until we both can't walk."

"It's a good thing you are a doctor then, Edward, but I want the same thing. I might need some medical attention when we are done," she said as she winked at me.

Just looking at her lying there, a light sheen of sweat on her skin and looking thoroughly well fucked made my heart swell. I really hoped this wasn't a one time thing for her, because I was hoping she would hang around for a while.

_I'm buying Alice the whole damn flower shop._

**BPOV**

This man is a sex god. I have never felt like that before in my life. I want to feel like that every day. _Marry Me, Dr. Fuck Me and do that to me every day._ I really hoped this wasn't a one time thing for him because I really want him to hang around for a while.

_I'm going to buy Angela a whole damn flower shop._


End file.
